


Dewy

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, extra fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dewy: adjective; DOO-ee;  innocent, unsophisticated; Old English</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dewy

Sherlock himself would have called John an idiot if John had said the word aloud at that moment, but he was asleep. When awake, Sherlock appeared to be all edges and hardness, even his eyes glittered harshly, but in their bed, after they made love, he became what John could only call dewy. As he slept, the lines vanished, even the razor-sharp cheekbones softened, and the moonlight from the window made him seem innocent somehow, even after everything, he appeared young and inexperienced.

John propped himself up on his right side, using his left index finger to trace his lover's eyebrows, his nose, jawline and finally those lips that made him forget his name, rank and serial number. He bent over to kiss him gently when Sherlock grabbed his face with his long fingers and kissed him breathlessly.

"Morning, love?" He managed when he could speak again.  
"Mmmmmmmm, so it would seem," Sherlock grumbled in that early morning voice that could make John promise him the moon.  
He rolled over to look at John with those iridescent eyes that missed nothing. "What is it, John?"  
John hesitated. They weren't good at speaking about feelings, it was easier to show Sherlock how he felt than tell him.  
"I was thinking how different you are when you are asleep, you become softer somehow, vulnerable-"  
"Only for you, John, only with you."  
John reached over and placed his fingers on Sherlock's lips. "Do you know how much I-"  
"Yes, of course I do."  
Sherlock kissed John's fingers then placed them over his own heart.   
"My heart is now and will always be yours, John Watson."


End file.
